The Dream Team is back
by Toady
Summary: Quand Seifer rejoint la Dream Team de l'univers de Nintendo, Mario, Link et leur équipe ont du souci à se faire. Heureusement, de puissants alliés pourraient bien les rejoindre. J'ai écrit cette fic en octobre 2006, puis je l'ai corrigée en avril 2013... Mais sans trop modifier le style et en particulier les chapitres bien trop courts !
1. Chapitre 1 : Dernier espoir

The Dream Team is back

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est évidemment basée sur l'univers de Smash Bros. qui appartient à Nintendo et sur celui de Final Fantasy VIII qui appartient à Square Enix. Il va de soi que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 1 : Dernier espoir

Il arriva enfin devant la demeure qu'on lui avait indiquée. Il espérait que le gars du bar ne s'était pas fichu de lui, au prix où il avait payé l'info... Il resta un moment impassible devant cette porte. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Après une carrière solitaire certes brillante, mais des missions qui se soldaient toujours par un échec. Il avait même travaillé en trio à ses débuts, mais ce n'était guère plus réjouissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, le destin lui apporta la réponse sous une forme plutôt inhabituelle, celle d'une porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. Un homme roux et à l'allure machiavélique se tenait devant lui. Son costume était orné de symboles aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

- Tu dois être Seifer, dit-il simplement.

- Exactement, répondit Seifer, je voudrais me joindre à...

- Je sais, coupa l'homme. Je m'appelle Ganondorf, seigneur du Malin et bientôt du monde... À tes côtés peut-être. Entre donc.

La bâtisse était en ruine et ne donnait pas envie de s'approcher. Encore moins d'y entrer. Une aubaine pour placer un repaire de bandits. Les carreaux des vitres étaient sales et à moitié cassés, le sol poussiéreux et les lampes mortes. Ganondorf demanda à Seifer d'attendre un instant. Trente secondes n'étaient pas passées quand il revint lui faire signe de pénétrer dans une autre pièce.

Cet endroit était petit et tapissé de fauteuils tous semblables. Trois personnes étaient assises et le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Deux d'entre eux lui parurent sympathiques, mais le dernier lui fit froid dans le dos. Son regard froid semblait le suivre à travers la pièce. En dehors de celui qui l'avait accueilli, aucun n'avait apparence humaine.

- Assieds-toi donc, lui dit l'un d'eux, un sorcier habillé d'une cape violette.

Il s'exécuta. Ganondorf reprit la parole :

- Avant de discuter de ton entrée dans la Dream Team, je voudrais tout de même te présenter les membres. Voici Bowser.

Un dragon, qui bien qu'il avait l'air costaud, ne semblait pas méchant se leva.

- Salut ! Je suis l'un des trois présidents avec Ganon et Mewtwo.

- Oui, reprit Ganondorf, voici Mewtwo justement.

C'était la créature étrange l'ayant perturbé dès son entrée. Il ne ressemblait ni à un animal, ni à un humain.

- Ton âme est peut-être trop pure, lâcha-t-il.

- Comment ça ? demanda Seifer surpris par cette remarque.

- Tu éprouves des sentiments trop forts, je le sens. L'amour attire le doute et le doute est une faiblesse. Tu n'as cependant pas l'air mauvais au niveau combat... à en juger par la qualité de ton épée.

- Je... commença Seifer, comment savez-vous ça ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, conclut-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Notre dernier membre est Kamek, un sorcier, termina Ganondorf ignorant les paroles de ce Mewtwo.

- Hello !

Seifer lui trouvait un air sympathique bien qu'un peu benêt. Mais il préférait ne pas avoir de pensées trop négatives sur ce groupe à cause des étranges pouvoirs de Mewtwo qui semblaient percer au plus profond de son être. Il trouvait également étrange une organisation avec trois chefs et un seul membre... mais peut-être que d'autres individus se situaient ailleurs.

- Bon, dit Bowser rompant un court silence qui avait apparemment le don de l'énerver, concernant ton admission, tu comprendras aisément que tu dois faire tes preuves ?

- Oui je m'en doutais un peu, certains d'entre vous n'ont pas l'air sûrs de mes compétences, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Le plan est simple, continua le Koopa, tu entres dans une bijouterie, tu voles une pierre bien précise et tu nous la ramènes.

- Pourquoi un test aussi... simple ? questionna Seifer.

- Car nous en aurons besoin pour une raison que nous ne pouvons pas encore te dévoiler, reprit Ganondorf. Nous pourrions nous en occuper nous-mêmes, mais autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'est d'accord ?

Seifer resta pensif un moment, puis les paroles de Mewtwo lui revinrent : « le doute est une faiblesse », pas question de douter, il devait foncer. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et cela depuis le moment où il avait franchi le seuil de cette maison.

- Bon très bien, j'accepte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Problèmes en tout genre

Chapitre 2 : Problèmes en tout genre

- Oh non pas encore ! Je commence à en avoir marre !

Au château de la Princesse Peach, Mario apprenait que, pour la énième fois, Peach s'était fait kidnappée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mario, le rassura un Toad, ce n'est pas Bowser qui l'a enlevé cette fois.

- Tiens donc... et qui est-ce alors ?

- On n'en sait rien, on cherche activement...

- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas Bowser ?

- Car lui, il ne se cache pas quand il vient kidnapper la Princesse. Ce coup-ci, elle a disparu comme ça. Pouf !

- Pouf ?

- Oui, à peu près... Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là.

Soudainement, on entendit la grande porte de la salle du trône grincer. Mario, supposant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un ennemi, se prépara à tirer une boule de feu.

- Mario ! Tu es venu me rendre visite ?

- Princesse ? Mais... vous n'avez pas été enlevée ? demanda Mario.

- Moi, pouffa Peach, bien sûr que non. Je me promenais dans les jardins du château.

- Pourtant, reprit le Toad, le garde m'a dit qu'il ne l'a pas vue sortir.

- Quel garde ? questionna Mario. Je n'ai vu aucun garde en venant.

- Oui c'est normal, dit le Toad, il a pris un jour de congé...

Mario le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Soit c'était une blague de très mauvais goût ou alors ce Toad était vraiment tête en l'air !

- Ah... Et bien ce n'était peut-être pas au garde que j'avais causé...

Peach mit un terme à cette discussion :

- Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Maintenant que tu es là Mario, ne pourrais-tu pas aller voir à la bijouterie Au Beau Joyau en ville ? J'ai ouï dire qu'il y a eu un vol d'un homme inconnu. On ne le trouve pas dans la base de données de la police.

- Sans problème, répondit Mario, content d'avoir d'autres sortes de problèmes à résoudre.

- En attendant, ajouta le Toad, je remplacerai le garde...

La télévision allumée, l'un sur les genoux de l'autre. Elle toute de bleue vêtue, toujours de bonne humeur, les yeux grands ouverts. Lui, plus qu'à moitié endormi sur le canapé rêvait certainement à ses exploits passés. Ensemble, ils regardaient les informations :

- Actualités mondiales maintenant. Un saphir sans grande valeur apparente a été volé dans une bijouterie de Smash City. Le voleur n'a pas été intéressé par les autres pièces qui valaient pourtant beaucoup plus. Voici une photo du bandit prise par une caméra de surveillance juste avant de se faire détruire... Si vous avez des informations sur la personne concernée...

- Squall ! Réveille-toi Squall !

- Hein... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il, ne voulant pas quitter le monde des songes.

- Au journal télé ! C'est Seifer !

- Quoi ? Mais non c'est un castor...

Linoa tourna son regard et vit qu'il avait raison. Un autre reportage avait commencé le temps qu'elle parvienne à le réveiller.

- Maintenant oui... Mais avant c'était Seifer. Il a cambriolé une bijouterie à Smash City.

- Oui et alors, répondit Squall, ça ne nous regarde pas Linoa.

- Mais tu es bouché ! Pourquoi à ton avis Seifer cambriolerait-il une bijouterie ?

- Pour se faire un peu d'argent peut-être...

- Squall, reprit Linoa, je te parle sérieusement. Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça. Un plan quelconque pour conquérir le monde ou plus encore. Et puis ils disent que quiconque possède des informations sur le voleur est prié de contacter les personnes en charge de l'affaire.

- Depuis quand tu vois le mal partout ? Tu n'as qu'à les appeler et leur donner quelques informations sur lui, ça te calmera.

- Hors de question ! Il faut qu'on s'en charge personnellement. Et ne discute pas ! On fonce à Smash City !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

- Pas mal du tout, ricana Ganondorf. Il est juste regrettable que tu ne te sois pas montré un peu plus à la caméra...

- Je ne l'ai pas vue à temps, répondit Seifer, elle m'a eu avant.

- Non, mais j'étais sérieux. Il faut que l'on nous voit. Après tout, nous serons bientôt les maîtres du monde, le peuple doit nous connaître. Pour cela, nous allons chercher un rubis au musée d'Art de Smash City.

Seifer pouffa de rire, ce qui fit s'envoler de la poussière déposée sur un bureau plus très stable. Mais plus rien n'était stable dans cette bicoque bouffée par les insectes et par le temps.

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas me faire croire que nous n'y allons que pour ça... On ne va pas juste voler des pierres sans grande valeur jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse chopper ? Il doit bien y avoir un rapport avec le saphir que j'ai volé.

Ganondorf s'arrêta net. Il se retourna afin de voir les réactions de ses compatriotes. Bowser haussa les épaules, Mewtwo fit oui de la tête. Kamek n'avait vraisemblablement pas son mot à dire et resta immobile, les yeux cachés par son chapeau pointu.

- Bien, reprit-il, je pense qu'on peut te mêler à la combine... Nous avons besoin de trois pierres précieuses magiques : un saphir, un rubis et une émeraude. Nous savons la place des deux premières, mais pas de la troisième malheureusement. Pour l'instant, nous nous contenterons donc d'obtenir le rubis.

Seifer aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Peut-être devait-il gagner leur confiance avant...

- Si vous vous arrêtez là, je suppose que c'est parce vous ne voulez pas que je sache la suite.

- Bien deviné. Tu attendras le deuxième cambriolage pour ça, conclut Ganondorf.

- On se retrouve ici ce soir à 22 heures, avertit Bowser. Soyez tous là !

La bijouterie était calme. Les policiers avaient déjà quitté la salle depuis longtemps, seul restaient Mario et le bijoutier tentant de comprendre un vol pour le moins inexplicable. Le joaillier expliqua :

- Les policiers ont trouvé plein d'empreintes et de quoi retrouver son ADN... Malheureusement, il n'est pas sur leurs fichiers.

Mario n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il interrogea :

- Ce saphir avait bien quelque chose de spécial, non ?

- Hum, il n'était pas spécialement gros, de bonne qualité sans tout de fois être excellente. Un ami me l'avait rapporté du Désert Sec-Sec, espérant que je puisse le vendre. Mais personne n'en a jamais voulu.

Mario jeta un dernier regard d'ensemble. La porte d'entrée avait été fracassée et la vitre contenant la pierre précieuse réduite en miettes, mais à part ça, rien n'avait bougé. Un diamant magnifique trônait encore au beau milieu de la grande pièce et même dans la vitrine encore cadenassée qu'on avait pris la peine de démolir, de très belles pierres n'attendaient que d'être emportées. Comprenant qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus ici actuellement, Mario prit congé de la victime et retourna au château.

Assis sur le port, les pieds se balançant à dix centimètres au dessus de la surface de la mer, Seifer scrutait l'horizon. Il n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps il était là, bêtement, alors qu'il était recherché par la police. Il savait juste qu'à 22 heures, il se devait d'être présent. Devait-il avoir confiance en eux ? Au point de les aider à ce point dans leur tâche ? En leur livrant ce secret ?

Il sortit un morceau d'émeraude de sa poche, le mit à la lumière de la lune afin d'admirer les jolis reflets verts. Et les yeux au ciel, il murmura :

- Linoa...

- C'est ta copine ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Seifer se retourna d'un coup. Voyant que c'était Kamek le sorcier, il rangea son émeraude discrètement dans sa poche et répondit nonchalamment :

- Ah c'est toi...

Il se releva, ramassa sa Gunblade, sa fidèle épée qu'il ne quittait jamais et demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je voulais juste te rappeler que nous avons bientôt rendez-vous, répondit Kamek.

- Et m'espionner en douce ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, on va faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Seifer d'une voix plus sereine, je peux te répondre après tout. Oui, c'était le nom de ma copine... enfin, ex-copine. Peut-être que Mewtwo avait raison quand il a dit que j'étais faible après tout...

- Allez, le consola Kamek, on a le temps d'aller boire un verre avant de retourner au QG...

Il était bien là, allongé sur son lit. Pourquoi ces Toads venaient-ils donc encore le déranger en frappant si fort à la porte ? Il se décida à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Mario, Mario, hurla un Toad. Tu dois te rendre en ville, au musée d'Art ! La Dream Team attaque.

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'y serai jamais à temps !

- Ouais, ben dépêche-toi quand même, suggéra un Toad.

- Jamais en paix, jamais, finit-il par dire avant d'enfiler quelques habits et de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au sommet

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au sommet

- Ils ont pris le rubis, uniquement le rubis du Désert Sec-Sec, une pièce rare mais sans grande valeur sur le marché. Et puis ils sont partis après avoir fait des grimaces à la caméra aussi vite qu'ils sont venus.

C'était au moins la dixième fois que le conservateur du musée d'Art expliquait les événements récents. Mario se demandait quoi faire. Il savait – tout le monde savait – qui étaient les coupables. Que chercher d'autre ? Les policiers ramassaient bêtement des indices inutiles, les vidéos montrant la grosse tête de Bowser et les autres membres de la Dream Team ainsi que le mystérieux cambrioleur de la bijouterie. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de désactiver un seul système de sécurité, la force physique du groupe suffisant à venir à bout de tous les obstacles en un temps record. Bien sûr, les alarmes avaient sonné, un garde les avait interpelés, mais la police arriva un peu tard. Et même s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, auraient-ils pu les arrêter ? Mario était sûr d'un lien entre ces deux affaires, entre ces deux pierres, mais quoi... Elles venaient du même endroit, mais à part ça. Un policier l'interpella :

- Monsieur Mario ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous êtes demandé au château.

- Oh, Peach ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille...

- Mario, tu es enfin là, s'exclama un Toad.

Le plombier qui venait d'arriver le reconnut aussitôt :

- Tu es le Toad qui a imaginé que la Princesse avait disparu, non ?

- Heu... c'était une erreur, s'excusa-t-il. Mais cette fois elle a vraiment disparu !

- Il y avait un garde à la porte ?

- Il y avait un garde à la porte !

- Il n'a pas vu la Princesse sortir ?

- Il s'est surtout fait démolir par Bowser...

- Bowser ? C'est lui cette fois ? interrogea Mario.

- Oui je suis formel. Tout le monde au château l'a vu... A part ça, il y a un autre problème, mais moins grave.

- Quoi donc encore ? soupira Mario.

- Des gens sont venus voir la Princesse, tu peux t'en occuper ?

- Bien sûr... Je n'ai que ça à faire, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Entré dans la salle, il reconnut immédiatement son ami Link aux côtés de qui il avait déjà dû combattre la Dream Team. Il était sans doute là pour ça. Deux autres personnes attendaient, un jeune homme armé d'une épée, et une jeune femme semblant l'accompagner.

- Bonjour, dit Mario. Vous avez déjà fait connaissance je suppose...

- Oui, oui... Link nous a raconté ses exploits, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Avec une modestie incroyable, ajouta son accompagnateur.

- Oui, il est souvent comme ça...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une vie si trépidante, répliqua Link.

- On ne s'est toujours pas présenté, s'exclama la fille en bleu, débordante d'énergie. Je m'appelle Linoa et voici Squall. Vous êtes très certainement Mario ?

- Oh, répondit celui-ci, je ne pensais pas être si connu.

- Rêve pas, dit Link, c'est moi qui leur ai parlé de toi...

- Toujours est-il, continua Linoa, que nous étions venus voir la Princesse pour lui parler de l'affaire de la bijouterie.

- Vous n'arrivez pas au bon moment. Elle s'est fait kidnapper, c'est l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Heureusement pour vous, je m'occupe de cette affaire.

- Et... Vous êtes compétent ? demanda Squall.

Linoa lui écrasa le pied et lui lança un regard noir.

- Euh, je me débrouille, avoua Mario.

- L'homme qui a réalisé ce cambriolage est Seifer Almasy, continua Linoa. Nous le connaissons bien car il a été notre ennemi durant une mission...

- Et il a remis ça aujourd'hui, informa Mario. Il s'est associé à la Dream Team, une association de malfaiteurs, pour voler un rubis cette fois-ci. Dieu sait ce qu'ils nous réservent encore...

Soudainement, un Toad entra en courant dans la pièce.

- Mario, tu as reçu une lettre. C'est de la Dream Team.

Il l'ouvrit puis la lut à haute voix :

« Chair Mario, nous avons Pitch, donne-nous l'émeraude du Désert Sec-Sec qu'on trouve pa, et on vous redonera Pitch. Bowsair. »

- C'est bien lui pour écrire aussi mal, analysa Mario. Même pas capable d'écrire son propre nom correctement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être cette émeraude moi !

- Moi je crois savoir, dit Linoa, sortant de sous son pull un collier auquel est accroché un fragment d'émeraude. Ce n'est que la moitié, l'autre... c'est Seifer qui l'a.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le secret de l'émeraude

Chapitre 5 : Le secret de l'émeraude

Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans une vieille usine désaffectée. Les bidons d'huile jonchaient le sol, et les toiles d'araignées décoraient le plafond. Mario et Linoa s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rendre ensemble au lieu de l'échange. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait à travers les branches des arbres renforçant l'aspect sinistre de l'endroit.

Ils entendirent un sifflement venant d'une bouche d'égout. La tête de Kamek en sortait à peine. Il demanda :

- Vous avez l'émeraude ?

Linoa lui montra sa moitié, et alors qu'elle allait la lui remettre, elle fit mine de trébucher afin d'accrocher un émetteur sur la cape du sorcier.

- Oh, excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est rien, grogna-t-il. L'émeraude maintenant !

Elle lui remit son fragment, et il leur dit :

- La Princesse est caché derrière les caisses au fond du hangar. À la revoyure !

Mario courut et trouva en effet Peach bâillonnée et attachée. Il la libéra et reçut son petit bisou habituel. Puis voyant Linoa :

- Qui est cette fille ?

- Elle s'appelle Linoa Heartilly, elle connaît bien le cambrioleur de la bijouterie et a décidé de nous aider. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail. Maintenant, il faut retourner au château voir si le professeur Karl Tastroff a trouvé un lien entre ces pierres...

- Bougre d'abruti, s'exclama Ganondorf. Tu n'as ramené que la moitié de la pierre ! Que veux-tu que nous fassions avec ça ?

- Désolé Seigneur, chuchotait Kamek frissonnant, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle n'était pas entière ?

Ganondorf avait l'horrible sentiment de s'être fait avoir, et Seifer le sentait. Le Seigneur du Malin avait l'air sûr que ce petit échange lui ramènerait la pierre qu'il souhaitait et il avait étrangement eu raison. La coïncidence paraissait trop grande : il avait fallu que Linoa se trouva à Smash City en ce moment précis. Mais même ainsi, il n'avait que la moitié de la pierre. C'était le moment où jamais de mettre sa carte en jeu.

- Il n'y est pour rien, dit-il à Ganondorf.

- Explique-toi, répondit celui-ci le fixant dans les yeux.

Seifer sortit alors sa moitié d'émeraude de la poche et la tendit à Ganondorf.

- Voilà, vous avez tout maintenant...

- D'où vient-elle ? grogna Ganondorf en lui arrachant la pierre des mains.

- Elle m'a toujours appartenu. C'est une très longue histoire...

Dans la place de jeu du village, on pouvait trouver des balançoires. Linoa et Seifer y étaient assis, ils s'échangeaient des mots doux.

- Tu sais, dit Seifer, je vais passer mon examen du Seed très bientôt et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être présent aussi souvent.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, le consola Linoa, on se verra entre deux entraînements ou missions sur le terrain.

- Je veux être sûr que tu ne m'oublies pas, répondit-il.

Il arracha alors l'émeraude, accrochée à son collier et la posa par terre. Puis, il l'explosa en deux d'un coup de Gunblade bien placé. Il ramassa un morceau dans chaque main et en tendit un à Linoa en disant :

- Garde cette moitié avec toi. Ainsi tu ne m'oublieras jamais...

- Non, jamais...

Il n'avait pas osé leur raconter cette histoire, mais elle était repassée dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer la dernière réponse de Linoa à voix haute. Une petite larme perlait sur son visage.

Ganondorf sourit, un de ces sourires amusés qui fleurissent rarement son visage. Même sans connaître l'histoire, il avait des doutes sur ce qui se tramait dans la tête du petit nouveau.

- Mewtwo avait raison, tu es trop faible.

Il serra les deux morceaux d'émeraude dans son poing et continua :

- Cependant, je crois que nous pouvons t'accepter dans la team. Nous partirons ce soir même au Désert Sec-Sec.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi, demanda Seifer plutôt heureux.

- Bien sûr, nous allons encore faire un dernier briefing, tout te sera expliqué... Même la raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé cette invitation à nous rejoindre.


	6. Chapitre 6: Rassembler pour mieux régner

Chapitre 6 : Rassembler pour mieux régner

« Recherche en cours, ..., ..., ..., station émettrice localisée. »

- Et voilà, dit Mario, ce n'était pas plus dur que ça. Avec l'émetteur sur la cape de Kamek, nous avons localisé leur base.

- Super, répondit Link, on va pouvoir les attaquer !

- Ce n'est pas stratégique, répliqua Squall, il nous faudrait au moins le rapport du professeur Tastroff.

- Oh, râla Link, vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Quelques coups d'épées et on n'en parle plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Link, dit Linoa, tu auras l'occasion de te battre. Et le professeur Tastroff ne devrait plus nous faire attendre longtemps.

En effet, il ne fallut pas attendre cinq minutes avant qu'un homme aux allures de savant fou, armé de grosses lunettes ne l'arrangeant pas, entra dans la pièce en criant :

- J'ai trouvé ! Le monde est peut-être en danger !

- Calmez-vous professeur, conseilla Mario. Expliquez-nous rapidement, mais sans omettre de points importants, la situation.

- Certes, commença-t-il. Ces trois pierres précieuses permettent l'accès à une salle secrète dans la pyramide du Yoshinx dans le Désert Sec-Sec. Dans cet endroit se trouverait un grand trésor ainsi qu'un immense pouvoir. Les manuscrits que j'ai trouvés sur le sujet n'en disent pas plus, j'en suis désolé.

- Pensez-vous que la Dream Team y soit déjà ? demanda Linoa au reste du groupe.

Les mimiques de ces derniers ne laissaient pas distinguer une réponse évidente. Kamek n'y était pas en tout cas.

- Le mieux, finit par répondre Link, c'est d'aller voir nous-mêmes !

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, avoua Squall... Cependant ce serait mieux si nous nous séparions afin d'infiltrer également leur base où ils pourraient très bien rester un moment encore.

- Je vais avec Linoa, s'exclama Link espérant que Squall ne serait pas opposé à cette idée.

Il le regarda simplement d'un drôle d'air puis dit :

- Si Linoa n'y voit pas d'inconvénient... Dans ce cas, Mario et moi irons directement à la pyramide.

- Ok, répondit simplement Linoa.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait, le professeur Tastroff rappela :

- Faites bien attention à vous. Nous ne connaissons rien de ce mystérieux pouvoir ! Je vais continuer mes recherches et vous contacter en cas de nouvelles. De plus, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'entrée à cette pyramide alors... vous verrez bien sur place.

Et les quatre héros repartirent pour leur nouvelle mission.

Dans les rues de Smash City, Link et Linoa en surprirent plus d'un en empruntant les chemins les plus directs pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué par l'appareil. Ils avaient l'air de deux touristes, perdus dans une métropole inconnue. Link demanda à son accompagnatrice :

- Alors, tu sais bien te battre j'espère ?

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal ma foi. Avant je me battais avec une arme de projection mais maintenant je préfère le corps à corps à mains nues !

- Tout le contraire de moi ! J'ai tellement d'armes dans mon sac que je ne sais jamais quoi utiliser. Mais je préfère tout de même l'épée et l'arc.

Tout à coup le géolocalisateur se mit à clignoter.

- Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient dans ce bâtiment, dit Link en montrant un immeuble délabré. On y va tout de suite ou je t'invite d'abord à boire un verre ?

- Tsss, fit Linoa en riant. Toi qui voulais tant te battre. Allons-y !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Baston !

Chapitre 7 : Baston !

« Territoire du Yoshinx, deux minutes d'arrêt. »

Squall et Mario quittèrent le train à une vitesse folle avant d'aller louer une voiture. Le responsable ne voulant pas des gils de Squall, Mario dut sacrifier quelques-unes de ses pièces durement gagnées. Puis ils se mirent en route en direction du Yoshinx, une grande sculpture de sable représentant un Yoshi assis, et de la pyramide qui porte son nom située juste à côté. La route qui passait dans le désert n'avait rien d'une autoroute, et pourtant en voyant le véhicule passer à toute allure, on pouvait avoir des doutes. Squall, au volant, demanda à Mario qui connaissait bien le coin :

- Le trajet n'est pas trop long ?

- Pas ce coup-ci vu l'allure où tu roules !

- Oh, dit Squall faussement vexé, ce n'est pas le moment !

- T'inquiète, trois minutes suffiront.

Deux ombres venaient de pénétrer dans le QG de la Dream Team. Kamek, planté devant la télévision, et Mewtwo, occupé à lire un livre sur le comportement humain, ne les virent pas arrivées. Linoa avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où ils vaquaient à leurs occupations. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret puis chuchota à Link :

- Je crois qu'ils ne sont que deux...

- Que deux ? s'exclama Link à voix facilement perceptible. On va se les faire facilement !

- Abruti, murmura Linoa en se retournant vers Link, tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait. Même avant que vous ne franchissiez le seuil de ce bâtiment.

Mewtwo, ayant prononcé ces paroles, ouvrit la porte. Il reprit :

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour remplacer le laitier que Kamek a fait fuir la semaine passée.

- Hé ! j'avais pas fait exprès, rappela l'intéressé.

- Bien deviné, répondit Link, on est là pour vous démolir.

- Et modeste avec ça. Mais venez donc dans le salon, il y a plus de place que dans ce couloir lugubre.

Link sortit son épée et rentra dans la salle, suivi de près par de Linoa. Il craignait un coup en traître mais n'osait toujours pas attaquer. Kamek intervint :

- Personnellement je suis prêt. Alors on peut y aller.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança une boule de feu contre Link qui l'évita facilement.

- Je vois, il semblerait que tout le monde soit prêt, dit ce dernier surpris par le fair-play de leurs adversaires.

Link sortit son arc et ses flèches de glace pour contrer les sortilèges de feu de Kamek. Mais ce dernier lança alors une attaque de foudre.

Soudain, Mewtwo lança une boule d'énergie sur Linoa. Elle se protégea de ses bras tout en fermant les yeux par réflexe, puis quand elle les rouvrit vit qu'elle n'avait jamais été atteinte. L'Amour de Nayru lancé par Link l'avait protégée. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis fonça sur Mewtwo en lui assénant des coups bien placés de telle sorte qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'utiliser ses attaques psychiques. Il tentait désespérément de rivaliser avec quelques coups de poing.

Link, quand à lui, avait sorti son épée pour s'occuper de Kamek. Voyant cela, le sorcier appela son balai à l'aide et commença à lancer des sorts depuis le ciel. Link sortit une flèche de lumière, et d'un geste élancé toucha Kamek et le fit tomber. Il se rua alors sur lui l'épée en avant.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, s'écria-t-il.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La pyramide du Yoshinx

Chapitre 8 : La pyramide du Yoshinx

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent suite au dernier virage de Squall servant à s'arrêter. Mario n'en pouvait plus, lui qui avait l'habitude de la marche à pied. Certes, il courait la plupart du temps, mais à vitesse convenable.

- Hé, s'exclama Squall en pointant la pyramide du doigt, il y a une ouverture dans la paroi. Le prof ne nous avait pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entrée ?

- Si... Il y a certainement une certaine Dream Team dans le coin.

- Bien, je me prépare, dit Squall.

Il sortit son épée, la fameuse Lionheart, luisant d'un bleu presque transparent puis demanda à Mario :

- Crois-tu qu'ils soient plus vulnérables à un certain type de magie ?

Mario n'en savait rien et répondit :

- Heu, Bowser n'aime pas trop mes boules de feu en tout cas...

- D'accord, je mets quelques Brasier X, mes plus puissants sorts de feu, de côté. Allons-y !

Et tous les deux entrèrent dans la pyramide. Des torches étaient allumées le long d'un couloir, ce qui laissait présager encore plus une présence humaine... ou animale si Bowser en faisait partie. Le couloir semblait déboucher sur une grande salle. Mario entra le premier :

- Tu peux venir sans problème, il n'y a personne ici.

- Que tu crois, dit une voix au-dessus de lui.

C'était Seifer qui lui tomba dessus et lui asséna un coup d'épée. Bowser arriva alors, sortant d'un autre couloir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mario crut aussi apercevoir Ganondorf. Il sortit de l'emprise de Seifer et lança quelques boules de feu sur Bowser. Squall l'imitait avec ses sorts tout en évitant les coups que Seifer tentait de lui infliger.

- Arrête de bouger mauviette, dit-il.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Squall.

Un duel de Gunblade commença alors entre les deux hommes alors que Mario et Bowser les éternels ennemis réglaient leur problème dans leur coin. Les coups pleuvaient et étaient toujours arrêtés par l'épée adverse. Squall dit alors :

- Si ça ne te suffit pas...

Et il lança alors son attaque spéciale, assénant de multiples coups à son adversaire à une vitesse si rapide que ce dernier ne pouvait réagir. Seifer se baissa alors, le sang coulait le long de son bras, puis il continua à attaquer avec plus de hargne que jamais et parvint à toucher Squall quelques fois. Toutefois, Squall fit un bond contre le mur, fut projeté au-dessus du corps de Seifer qui tentait de le suivre du regard, mais il était trop tard. Il ne put voir à temps le coup d'épée qui venait d'au-dessus de lui transpercer dans l'épaule. Sous le choc, Seifer s'écroula.

Pendant ce temps, Mario avait largement la tête contre son rival de toujours. Mais Bowser finit par l'attraper et le jeta contre un mur de la pyramide. Toutefois, il n'atteint jamais la paroi, car Squall le rattrapa en plein vol et lança un sort de feu dans la foulée. Mario fonça alors sur Bowser et enchaîna les uppercuts jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe au sol. Il en termina pour de bon en l'attrapant par la queue pour le faire tournoyer avant de l'éjecter vers l'entrée. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougeait plus.

- Voilà, dit Squall, on s'est débarrassé de ceux-ci. Les autres sont certainement restés à la base.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, indiqua Mario. Il me semble avoir vu Ganondorf, certainement le pire d'entre eux.

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient, ils ne voyaient pas que Seifer n'était pas totalement anéanti. Rassemblant ces dernières forces, il se releva, ramassa son épée et la planta dans le dos de Squall.

- Meurs !

Mario voulut réagir, mais Seifer avait récupéré la Gunblade. Il eut un rire démoniaque.

- C'est à toi de mourir maintenant.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le final, Epilogue

Chapitre 9 : Le final

Mario ne savait que faire. Squall était à terre à côté de lui en train de perdre son sang et Seifer l'avait en joug avec son épée. Il prépara une boule de feu.

- Tu crois que ça m'intimide, demanda Seifer.

- Mais enfin, répondit Mario, tu es trop faible pour combattre.

- Je récupère très vite, dit-il. Je vais te... argggghhh... non !

Seifer s'effondra à nouveau, une flèche coincée dans la jambe. Link et Linoa arrivèrent alors par le couloir.

- Nous avons été le plus rapide possible, dit Link. Peut-être pas assez à ce que je vois...

- Laisse-moi voir ça, demanda Linoa en se penchant sur le corps de Squall.

Elle utilisa quelques sorts de soin et Squall se releva comme sorti d'un profond sommeil.

- Squall ! Tu vas bien ? interrogea Mario.

- Après avoir pris une épée dans le dos ? Super ouais.

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton cynisme, rit Mario. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça. Il nous reste Ganondorf à neutraliser.

- Attendez ! cria une voix depuis le passage menant vers l'extérieur.

- Ah c'est juste, se rappela Link. On a emmené le professeur avec nous.

Ce dernier surgit enfin de la pénombre.

- Ganondorf court un grand danger, dit-il, nous devons le retrouver.

- Il est parti par là, indiqua Mario en courant vers le deuxième couloir. Tout le monde le suivit. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une grande porte ouverte sur laquelle étaient placées les trois pierres volées. C'était une immense salle remplie de pièces d'or et d'argent, de bijoux et joyaux en tout genre. Ils aperçurent Ganondorf semblant chercher autre chose que toutes ces richesses.

- Ah ça y est !

La voix de Ganondorf résonna dans toute la salle. Les héros et le professeur entrèrent.

- Ah, vous voici, dit Ganondorf. Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez mes pseudos-coéquipiers.

- Pseudos-coéquipiers ? répéta Linoa.

- Oui, ma jolie. Ils croyaient que nous venions ici uniquement pour l'or et toutes ces merveilles qui devaient nous permettre d'acheter des armes et du matériel destructeur mais moi seul connaissait l'existence de ce trésor caché.

Il caressait une boîte entre ses mains. Il expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé :

- Les pierres ne servaient pas uniquement à ouvrir l'entrée secrète de la pyramide... Pour ça, un coup de dynamite aurait suffi. Mais pour les artefacts magiques c'est autre chose. Lorsque j'ai eu cette vision à propos de l'homme qui m'amènerait la dernière pierre, je l'ai recherché activement et quand je l'eus enfin trouvé, je suis ai proposé de rejoindre la Dream Team. Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu et maintenant moi seul pourrai utiliser ce grand pouvoir pour vous détruire tous !

Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une baguette magique.

- Non, Monsieur Ganondorf, s'exclama K. Tastroff, vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Cette arme est maudite.

- Et alors ? On va voir ça ! Mourrez, je vous l'ordonne !

Une aura noire enveloppa Ganondorf et son rire démoniaque. Elle augmentait et le recouvrit totalement. Le professeur Tastroff semblait assez confiant alors que les autres étaient à mi-chemin entre peur et interrogation. Quand l'aura disparut, Ganondorf était toujours là, mais il ne riait plus, ne bougeait même plus.

- Le pauvre, murmura Tastroff, transformé en pierre...

Épilogue :

Un apéritif avait été servi ce jour là au château de la Princesse Peach pour les valeureux héros ayant arrêté la Dream Team.

- Si seulement il avait connu la légende jusqu'au bout, dit Linoa.

- Oui, reprit Link, il aurait su que la baguette se retourne contre quiconque veut l'utiliser en le transformant en pierre. Il aurait pu s'en servir autrement à des fins maléfiques également, donc on peut être heureux que cette histoire finisse plutôt bien.

- Vous allez retourner chez vous maintenant ? demanda Mario à Squall et Linoa.

- Je suppose, répondit Squall, nous n'avons plus grand chose...

- Pas du tout d'accord, coupa la Princesse Peach. J'exige que vous restiez ici dans l'une des chambres du château. Au moins jusqu'au rétablissement total de Squall. Et qui sait ? On aura peut-être encore besoin de vous...

FIN

Avec comme personnages principaux :

- Seifer

- Squall

- Linoa

- Mario

- Link

- Ganondorf

Mais aussi :

- Mewtwo

- Bowser

- Kamek

- Peach

- K. Tastroff

Et :

- Les Toads

- Le policier

- Le bijoutier

- Le conservateur

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'elle est bourrée de défauts et qu'en particulier l'histoire est cousue de fil blanc, mais elle me plaît quand même =)

Toady


End file.
